Ocean Front
by MissEmmy
Summary: Ocean Front- A dramatic romance featuring Oscar winners David Gordon (Best Director) and Kate Sanders (Best Actress) who are, coincidentally, dating each other. When Brooke McIntire enters the scene, can unrequited lovers be united again? (LG, MM, KE)
1. Ocean Front

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for giving my story a chance! First of all, I must credit my friend James, whose goes under the penname Tormented Soul, because he has been helping me with ideas when I'm stuck, and is also very good with giving me his opinions! So he is my Official Idea Giver! So with that said, please continue reading the story!

Disclaimer: I, in no way, own "Lizzie McGuire" or any of the characters from the show- I simply like to write about them. "Lizzie" belongs to the good people at Disney.

**Ocean Front**

Chapter 1: Ocean Front

Lizzie took a deep breath as she exited the airplane among throngs of people. She pushed her way through airport, dodging weary holiday travelers. As Lizzie waited at the baggage claim for her luggage, her cell phone went off. Checking the caller ID, Lizzie grinned as she saw the name of her best friend.

"Hey Miranda!"

"Lizzie, where in the world are you!" screamed Miranda. "I've been trying to reach you for hours, but nobody picked up! You left a message about David giving you a ring, Christmas present, or something?"

Lizzie smiled, twirling the beautiful, silver ring on her hand.

"Yeah, it was Gordo's grandmother's," she replied, fondly using her longtime boyfriend and best friend's nickname. She was the only one who still did.

"Wow, like, an engagement ring?" Miranda squealed.

"I wish! But, I mean, we're only nineteen, and still in college! Not to mention we go to school on different sides of the coast!"

"Liz, where are you anyway? What's all that noise in the background?"

"Uh, right, I was meaning to tell you," Lizzie answered hesitantly. "I'm in New York."

******

After explaining the surprise trip to Miranda and picking up her luggage, Lizzie was finally in a cab on the way to Gordo's.

Lizzie bit her lip nervously as the cab pulled up to the school dorms. It was already dark but the building was brightly lit. She was only carrying a small duffle bag, for she was only staying one day. As Lizzie stepped onto the first floor, she was greeted with chaos. Music was blaring from a level above, yet was loud enough for the whole building to hear. People were all over the hallway, doors open, people dancing, drinking, and talking. It was obvious that it was party night.

Accustomed to wild parties at her own school, University of Southern California, Lizzie maneuvered her way to the second floor, where it seemed the party was starting from. People were everywhere, mostly drunk. Lizzie stepped exasperatedly over a couple making out on the floor.

"God, get a room," she muttered. She made her way to room 215, whose door was labeled, "David and Robert," and knocked on the door. 

"David?" Nobody answered, but Lizzie could hear people inside. She knocked again, and when nobody came, she tried the doorknob.

To Lizzie's relief, it was unlocked, and she opened the door.

"Gord-"

Lizzie stopped short and froze. On the bed, in full view, were two almost-naked people, all over each other.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Lizzie apologized hastily, and embarrassedly backed out of the room. The couple turned to look and Lizzie gasped.

"David?" she exclaimed in shock. The girl rolled off the boy.

"Lizzie?" the curly haired guy looked up. 

"Oh my god, Gordo," Lizzie whispered, struggling not to cry from the hurt deep down inside.

She hurried down the stairs, back outside.

"Lizzie!" shouted Gordo, following behind and pulling on his shirt.

Finally outside, Lizzie ran, clumsily tripped over her own feet, and fell.

"Lizzie, are you ok?" Gordo said breathlessly. She pushed him off.

"David Gordon, what the hell were you doing?" Lizzie yelled, tears falling freely. She got up and tried to limp away as fast as she could.

"Liz, I don't know! I was drunk!" Gordo answered, visibly upset. "I don't know what came over me! I didn't even really know her."

Lizzie spun around, aghast. "So that makes it ok?" she cried angrily. 

"No, I, I don't know!" David ran his hands through his hair confusedly.

"I trusted you, David," Lizzie murmured, shaking her head.

"I- I don't know- Lizzie, I love you!" he said, grabbing Lizzie and kissing her. Lizzie pushed him away forcefully.

"No, David," she said, eyes bright with tears. She pulled off the ring and threw it at him.

***********************

            Brooke McIntire woke up with a start.

********************************************************************************************

A/N: Just in case anybody is wondering, yes this is about Lizzie! Chapter two should be up sometime soon! Please review! Constructive criticism is always welcomed, but please keep all comments G rated. Thanks for reading!


	2. Pure

Disclaimer: I don't own "Lizzie McGuire" or any of the characters from the show- they belong to Disney.

**Ocean Front**

Chapter 2: Pure__

Brooke had dreamed about him again. It was the third night in a row. Rubbing her sleep-deprived eyes, Brooke glanced at the digital clock on her nightstand. 7:03 AM. For once, she didn't have to rush to get to work. She padded to her window and threw open the drapes. The spring sunlight poured into her bedroom. It was one of those mornings that foretold warm days were near. It was nice to see sun after days of drab gray clouds and chilling rain. New York was already awake and bustling.

            How ironic was it that she had ended up on the other side of the country, New York City, after going to school in Los Angeles, Brooke mused as she washed up. Changing into a simple outfit of a white blouse and black pants, Brooke rushed through her chic but humble apartment, looking for her coat and grabbing stuff she needed for work. 

            Brooke took a deep breath of the cool air and clutched her jacket tighter, walking out onto the busy New York streets, filled with commuters trying to beat the traffic. Without a car, Brooke's preferred mode of transportation was the subway. A few stops later, Brooke finally reached her office. 

            Entering the big white building, Brooke reached _Pure_, one of the fastest growing magazines for women who wanted to get their news, yet also featured fashion and entertainment articles. In short, it was a mix of _Time, Entertainment Weekly, _and_ Vogue._

            Only a few minutes had passed after Brooke sat down in her cubicle with her coffee that her phone rang. 

            "Hello, Brooke McIntire speaking."

            "Hey, Lizzie, it's me."

            Brooke stiffened at the mention of her real name, but shrugged it off when she realized it was only her best friend.

            "Hey, Miranda! How was your date last night?"

            "Terrible! I am never meeting anyone over the internet again!" she cried. "He was uptight, prissy, snobby-"

            "Whoa, Miranda, calm down. I hate to say it, but I told you those Internet dating services were bad," Brooke replied. Miranda sighed.

            "So how was your night?" Miranda asked.

            "Um, I dreamed about him again," Brooke mumbled, twirling her blonde hair distractedly.

            "David?" Brooke winced at the sound of that name. "Liz, it's been eight years! It was his own fault! Sweetie, it's time to move on! You haven't been on a date for what, a year?"

            "Miranda, now is not the best time-"

            "Ok, I have an idea! You're birthday is coming up in a week. I am going to take you to one of those speed dating things-"

            "No, no, no!" Brooke cut in, but smiling all the same at her friend's antics. "I am fine being single!"

            "Ok, I have to go now, my boss is coming. But I'll meet you for lunch."

            After hanging up, Brooke felt incredibly sorry for Miranda. As an aspiring singer, Miranda had rarely been able to get any steady jobs. Taking a boring secretarial job was the only way to earn good money while still singing on the side. Her thoughts were broken as a coworker stopped by her cubicle.

            "Brooke, Michelle wants to talk to you. It's for our assignments."

            Brooke couldn't help but roll her eyes. Her boss, Michelle, who started _Pure_ magazine, was a hard-working, innovative woman. Unfortunately, she was also a stubborn, self-centered woman. Brooke took a deep breath before she knocked on the door. 

            "Come in." Brooke entered the lofty office whose walls were covered with poster-sized covers of previous issues of the magazine. "Oh, Brooke, good, I wanted to talk to you about your assignment."

            "I needed to talk to you too," Brooke said, throwing caution to the winds. It's now or never, she thought to herself, taking a seat on the other side of Michelle's desk.

            "Ok, I want you to review these new CDs and road-test these makeup samples," Michelle ordered, handing Brooke sheets of paper. Brooke looked at them for a second before putting them right back on the desk.

            "Michelle, um, I would really like to write another kind of article." The brown haired woman looked up.

            "Brooke, what kind of articles would you like to write?" Michelle scoffed.

            "News articles! Articles that matter!" Brooke burst out. "I have worked at _Pure_ for years. I really think I could make a difference in the news department."

            "Our news staff has been filled up with the best writers for that kind of stuff," Michelle replied. "Besides, you write the best reviews and articles on makeup! That's your kind of thing."

            Brooke shook her head in disgust. "I'll admit, I love that kind of thing. But, Michelle, I have a Master's in journalism from Columbia University! When I studied, I did not picture myself writing about Estee Lauder and Maybelline!"

            "Then why are you working here?" Michelle asked evenly.

            "Because I love your magazine! I've wanted to work at a magazine like this!" Brooke exclaimed. "I love everything! It's just that- after four years working here, I've always been limited to makeup and entertainment. And I haven't even been able to meet any celebrities or do interviews and things like that."

            Michelle took off her glasses and looked at Brooke.

            "Brooke, I started this magazine six years ago," she said, voice hardening. "I think I know which girl I want for what job. And if my employees don't understand that, I don't think they can have the job." Brooke nodded, trying to swallow the lump that was forming in her throat. She stood up to leave, but stopped when Michelle spoke again.

            "But then again, you are one of my most prized staff members," Michelle said, voice softer. "And I admit, you write wonderfully. And I can't afford to fire you."

            Brooke suppressed the urge to grin and laugh out loud. Coming from Michelle, this was an incredible compliment.

            "Ok, here's the deal. You know that the highly anticipated movie, _Ocean Front,_ starring Kate Sanders, is premiering in eight days." Brooke nodded slowly. "I happened to schedule an interview with the director, David Gordon!"

            Brooke's jaw dropped. "David Gordon?" she said weakly.

            Appalled by the lack of enthusiasm on Brooke's part, Michelle prompted, "And I want you to be the one to interview him!"

            Brooke shook her head. "Uh, Michelle, I really appreciate it, but I- I, um- I can't go- I just-" 

            "Brooke, this is a great opportunity. You wanted to interview somebody, you have the chance."

            "But, David Gordon-"

            "He's the youngest director ever to receive an Oscar. This article will give you a chance to show your real skills. If I like it, I may consider promoting you. This is my final offer. Case closed."

                Michelle turned back to her computer. Still feeling stunned, Brooke left.

**********

            Lizzie was still in a daze when Miranda arrived at her office. 

"Liz- Brooke. Brooke! Earth to Brooke!" Miranda sang, waving her hand in front of Lizzie's face. She got a hold of herself.

"Sorry, Miranda," Lizzie said, putting on a smile and grabbing her purse. "I'm just a little preoccupied."

"Aren't we all?" Miranda muttered, her tone of voice reflecting the apprehension Brooke felt herself. 

            "'Randa, what's wrong?" Lizzie asked, momentarily distracted from her own problems. They stepped out the glass revolving doors and onto the busy sidewalk.

            "I think I'm about to lose my job!" Miranda cried. 

            As they walked towards the restaurant, Miranda proceeded to tell Lizzie how their company had folded over, everyone was fired, and that she had two days to move all of her things out.

            "It's not even like I had anything, but…" Miranda trailed off. "That job actually paid good money. Sounds pathetic," Miranda said with a small laugh, "but I was the best secretary out of that corporation. And I was planning to get promoted! You know there's no way I can still make it as a singer."

            "'Randa, it'll be fine. There's still time! And you can always apply for the new company," Lizzie consoled her.

            "Liz, it's ok," Miranda cut in. She sighed. "And it's not even like I have a husband, or even a boyfriend I can depend on."

            "Hey, you can depend on me," Lizzie protested.

            "I know, sweetie, and I do. But still… we're twenty-six years old! I don't want to be single forever!" she wailed. 

            "Excuse me, I'm almost twenty-seven," Lizzie pointed out. "That's three years away from thirty!"

            Miranda shook her head. "Yes, Lizzie, I must admit, you are in worse condition than I am." Lizzie lightly slapped her arm. 

            They arrived at the cozy café and sat down.

            "Ok, here's the deal," Miranda continued after they had ordered. "You're birthday is next Thursday. That night, we, two gorgeous, but single women, will be on a double date!"

            Lizzie's face fell. "Next Thursday," she repeated, remembering the events that had happened earlier.

            "What's wrong?" asked Miranda concernedly.

            "Remember how I told you I was going to stand up to my boss and ask for a promotion?" Miranda nodded. "Well, I get to go to the premiere for that movie, _Ocean Front_."

            "Wow! Do you get to walk the red carpet? Meet celebrities?" gushed Miranda. "Oh, gosh, can you believe that Kate Sanders, from high school, stars in it? She's up for an Oscar isn't she? She's an A-list actress now. Are you interviewing her?"

            "Worse," groaned Lizzie stirring her iced tea. "I have to interview David Gordon." Miranda's dropped her fork.

            "David? As in Gordo?" she asked, stunned. Lizzie nodded sullenly. "But, you haven't spoken to him in forever!"

            "I know!" Lizzie replied. "Which is why I'm dreading it! I don't want to interview him! Plus, he probably has some movie star girlfriend, and I'm all alone and still single!"

            "He's going out with Kate, you know?" Miranda said through a mouthful of salad.

            "How do you know?" Lizzie asked, looking at her. "You don't talk to him, do you?" Miranda blushed.

            "Of course not! We chicas have to stick together; after all he put you through. But you know I love to stay on top of the Hollywood scene!"

            "Wonderful," Lizzie said sarcastically. "In four days, I will be on a plane, flying back to LA, and seeing my old boyfriend/best-friend, who cheated on me. Lovely."

            Not knowing what to say, Miranda stuffed a large bite of food in her mouth.

************************************************************

A/N: There we go! Chapter two! Please please please hit that little button below and review! Hope to hear some opinions from you guys! Thanks!


	3. Catching Up With Old Friends

A/N: Hey ya'll! Thanks sooo much for the encouraging reviews, and Tormented Soul/James of course, for helping me with the story! Thanks to all the reviewers, laraib, I-luv-roswell, KrisKG, XoaLLyCaT LoVeS ToMoX (oh, BTW, I reread the chapter, and it IS like "How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days!" I didn't think about that when I was writing it, but I guess it was subconsciously inspired by the movie!) I3itterSweet, Espanachick, Lostworld, Atlanta Enchanted, and Black Knight 03! Whew! Ok, I'll stop now so you can read the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own "Lizzie McGuire" or any of the characters from the show.

**Ocean Front**

Chapter 3: Catching Up With Old Friends__

            "Damn it! You've got to be kidding me!" David Gordon groaned into his cell phone. "We are eight days away from opening night and you tell me there is a problem with the scene _now_? I'll be over as soon as I can."

            David reluctantly got up from his lounge by the pool. It was a beautiful 72 degrees in Beverly Hills, California. If he had a choice, David would spend the entirety of the day sitting in the shade and brainstorming for his next project. Unfortunately, he had to worry about the upcoming premiere and endless interviews with nosy reporters.

            David padded back into his mansion. He had just grabbed the keys and was ready to go out the door when the doorbell rang. David turned abruptly, almost tripping over his napping dog, Max. The golden retriever didn't even bat an eye.

            David peered into the peephole. Seeing who it was, he groaned and let her in.

            "Hi, Kate," he said.

            "Photographers are in the bushes," she muttered, smiling the whole time. "Hey, sweetie!" she squealed in a loud voice, and threw her arms around him. David plastered a smile on his face and kissed her cheek. When Kate stepped in and David shut the door, they quickly let go of each other.

            "How much longer do we need to do this for?" David grumbled.

            "Chill out," Kate replied, rolling her eyes. She promptly helped herself to a diet coke, stepped over Max, and plopped down on the couch. "As long as we give them stuff to write about, we're cool. After our very public breakup next week, it's all over. See? Look at this." She whipped out a magazine from her purse.

            _A Match Made in Heaven- or on the set? _David looked at the headline on the cover of the glossy magazine, along with a picture of him and Kate hugging. He scanned the magazine cover. The paparazzi had managed to take many pictures of them together, not to his surprise. After all, that was the whole point. The story inaccurately told of how they got together, along with some speculations that Kate was pregnant. David snorted. 

            "Don't laugh," Kate said with an annoyed click of her tongue, not looking up from her own magazine. "Look at all the publicity we're getting. Do you know how many people will come watch our movie?"

            "You know, while we're pregnant, why don't we go shop for a wedding ring now?" David said sarcastically, feeling irritated. Kate looked up.

            "Actually, that's not a bad idea," she murmured, lost in thought. David rolled his eyes and silently wondered why he had allowed himself to get involved in this. He had been caught by the constantly fickle Hollywood business. In film school, he had made his way by making documentaries and short films. Then he moved onto bigger projects. A few blockbuster films later, he had won for best director at the Academy Awards at age twenty-three. Now he was stuck in the whirlwind of the entertainment industry.

            "Kate, I have to go to the studio," David said, shaking his head.

            "Ooh, can I come?" Kate asked, jumping up.

            "Yeah, fine," replied David, just to get her to cooperate.

            As they started out the door, they reassumed their role as Hollywood's It-couple. David slung his arm around Kate's shoulders and pretended to ignore the flash that just went off. They hurried into David's black convertible.

********

            "Matt, I can't believe you didn't call me earlier!" Matt cringed at the sound of his sister's screeching. 

            "I'm sorry!" he cut in when Lizzie stopped to take a breath. "I just found out a few days ago! And I was going to call you, honestly!"

            "Yet, I had to hear it from Mom and Dad. And how do you think I felt when they just sprang it on me that you're moving in with me?" Lizzie complained.

            "Only temporarily, until I find a place of my own," Matt explained. "Pretty please? You're my favorite big sister," he wheedled. He heard Lizzie sigh.

            "I'm you're only sister," she answered, and Matt could almost see her rolling her eyes, even though he was in Chicago and she was in New York. She sighed again. "You know I'll let you stay with me," Lizzie pointed out. "Ok, I need to go to a meeting soon, but hey- congratulations on your promotion. Talk to you later, Mr. Marketing-Executive big-wig."

            "That's right, look up to your superiors."

            Lizzie laughed and they both hung up. 

********

            "…so the uncertainties expressed in the Heisenberg principle are usually negligible on the macroscopic level. Ok, that's all the time we have today, class. Remember, exam in two weeks!"

            Ethan turned back to the chalkboard and began erasing the things he had written during the lecture as students began to file out the door. 

            "Dr. Craft!" A man entered the room, waving away the girls that were still lingering, hoping to spend more time with their handsome professor. 

            "Dr. Tudgeman, how are you doing?"

            "I just wanted to see how you're doing with the speech. Congratulations, by the way, for making keynote speaker," Larry said, watching Ethan erase the board cleanly.

            "Thanks, Larry," Ethan replied, dropping the formality they had assumed at the beginning of their conversation. "Oh, here's a copy. I've been meaning to have you read over it."

            "Will do," Larry answered, waiting as Ethan stuffed some papers in his briefcase. They walked out together.

            "You know, Ethan," Larry started as they walked outside onto the sunny campus, "I have to tell you, I admire you greatly. Don't take any offense, but when I first saw that you were going to teach alongside me, at Stanford University, I thought, 'no way can Ethan Craft teach physics here! Not that pretty-boy from high school!'"

            They walked past a couple girls when looked furtively at Ethan and began blushing and whispering.

            "I see that that hasn't changed," Larry said matter-of-factly. Ethan grinned. "So, anyway," continued Larry, "I couldn't believe it when I heard you had a Ph.D in quantum physics. You've come a long way, and I just want to praise you."

            "Wow, Larry," Ethan said. "Thanks."

            "Well, I better get going, I'm meeting Patricia for dinner later. I'll get the speech back to you before you leave."

            "I'm going down to LA Tuesday night. The seminars are on Wednesday and Friday," Ethan answered.

            "Ok then. Good luck, Craft!" Larry waved, going in the opposite direction.

************************************************************

A/N: Thanks for reading, and please review! Hopefully, I'll get the next chapter out soon!


	4. Kate and Ethan

Disclaimer: I don't own "Lizzie McGuire" or any of the characters you recognize from the show.

**Ocean Front**

Chapter 4: Kate and Ethan

"Sometimes I wonder, what's the point?" Kate said, out of the blue. David looked at her. Her blonde hair was whipping in the wind, due to the fact she had begged him to let the top down on the car.

"The point of what?" David ventured, focusing back on the road. It was nice to be zooming down the empty roads, the sun shining down on them.

"Everything," Kate responded vaguely.

"Everything, as in…" David prompted when she stopped.

"As in life," Kate replied distantly, staring at the trees flying by. "I mean," she added, "we're in the entertainment industry right? So we make this movie, and that's it. What's the point?"

"Are you worried about the movie or something? Because it's going to be fine. They'll love it." David pulled slowly into the parking lot of the studio. He shut down the engine and put up the top, but neither made a move to get out of the car yet.

"It's just that…I wonder about my work. So right now, I'm an A-list actress, life is good, we make movies, have fun, blah blah blah," Kate blurted out. David couldn't help but stare at her. She didn't seem like herself. "But what's going to happen in ten years?" Kate continued. "Twenty years? There are few actresses who can sustain their fame for that long."

"Kate, you're a great actress," David said, noticing the genuine worry in her voice. "I know I got frustrated with you on the set, but that's just because I'm the director, and that-"

"That's not the point," Kate cut in. "For the last ten years, I've been working my ass off to become somebody and get away from Hillridge. And I've actually achieved that! Me! Kate Sanders! But is there really a purpose in life for doing this? I mean, yes, you," she said, turning towards David, "love what you do. Directing. It's your true calling."

David sat quietly, wondering what she was getting at.

"And I thought I loved acting. In college, doing theatre, all the anticipation, being on stage. But in these last few years," Kate said with a sigh, "when I actually got to Hollywood… It was exciting in the beginning. But now…" she trailed off. "All the scandals, the pressure, the image," she murmured softly. "I'm just… sick of it. Just look at this," she said, gesturing towards her and David. "We're doing all this for publicity." She looked down. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this."

The two sat silently for a minute.

"My grandmother passed away a few weeks ago," Kate said softly. "And I found myself wondering, what have I accomplished?"

"Kate, you're an amazing actress, and-"

"Dave, it's fine," she interrupted me again, with a small smile. "I don't know why I just blurted that all out. I guess I'm just stressed."

Following Kate's lead, David climbed out of the car and took hold of her arm.

"I'm sorry about your grandmother," he said hesitantly, squeezing her shoulder as they walked towards the studio.

"Thank you. At least now she's in a better place," Kate answered.

David reached over and opened the door, placing a hand on the small of Kate's back, guiding her inside. He looked at Kate with new eyes. It was like he was seeing the real her for the first time- the pure, natural, undeluded Kate. Still shaking his head, they headed into the editing room.

* * *

  


            "Damn suitcase," grunted Ethan, struggling to pull out a brown suitcase that was buried by the other junk in his closet.

            "Need some help?"

            Startled by the voice behind him, Ethan jumped and hit his head on the shelf above him.

            "Oh, hey Lucy," Ethan said, wincing as he rubbed his head. "How did you get inside?"

            "I knocked, but nobody answered," Ethan's next-door neighbor replied. "So I just let myself in. Your door was unlocked. I just wanted to pick up the DVDs."

            "Oh, yeah, I'll go get them," Ethan said quickly, heading towards the living room to get them.

            "I'll try to help you drag your suitcase out!" Lucy called.

            Ethan grabbed the movies and went back into his bedroom. His suitcase was lying on the floor next to a satisfied-looking Lucy.

            "Sweetie, you were supposed to take the stuff off of it," she pointed out. Ethan grinned sheepishly. "Now, don't tell me you need help packing," Lucy complained jokingly.

            "Actually…" Ethan laughed, unzipping the suitcase. To his surprise, there were still things inside.

            "I guess you forgot to finish unpacking last time," Lucy said, leaning down to take the things out. She took out some sweaters and a slip of paper drifted to the floor. Dumping the sweaters on the bed, she bent down to pick up the paper. It turned out to be a photograph.

            "Hey, it looks like you," she exclaimed. Ethan crouched down next to her to look.

            A young man and woman, both not possibly older than twenty, were sitting at the beach, obviously not knowing that their picture was being taken. They were laughing together, their hair windswept, and the ocean visible behind them.

            "Wow," Ethan breathed, taking the picture from Lucy to look at it closely.

            "It's pretty old huh?" Lucy asked, examining Ethan's face for similarities.

            He nodded, still staring at the photo. "Must have been, eight, nine years ago."

            "You look so much in love!" Lucy said, smiling. "Who's the girl?"

            "Kate Sanders," Ethan murmured, barely taking in a word Lucy was saying. His mind had drifted elsewhere- to a beach nine years ago.

            "Kate Sanders?"

            Ethan remembered the day perfectly. He had planned it perfectly. The romantic dinner. The music. The moonlight.

            "Helloooo! Ethan!"

            Ethan came crashing down to the real world when Lucy began waving her hand in front of his face. The beach disappeared.

            "Sorry, just spaced out for a second."

            "Like I was saying, is this Kate Sanders as in the movie star?" she asked incredulously. "It looks like her!" Ethan nodded slowly.

            "We went out in high school," he said simply, standing up to show her he didn't want to talk about it any more.

* * *

  


            "See, when the transition goes through so quickly, it doesn't seem to have the same effect," David muttered.

            "But when we slowly wash in here, it gets cut off. The film was messed up," argued Robert, the editor who was working on the scene. David ran his hand through his curly brown hair in frustration. "We could just cut it out."

            "We can't cut it out!" David said impatiently. "It's a pivotal scene."

            "Plus, I look really good there," Kate added, flipping her hair. David shook his head disbelievingly, wondering how a person could change personalities so quickly.

            "Yes, you look gorgeous, especially with the wind blowing in your hair," Robert said admiringly. Kate giggled. David rolled his eyes, listening to his friend flirting with his so-called girlfriend. He rubbed his temples, trying to think of a solution to the problem.

            "The only way I can think of to fix it is to reshoot it," he said finally, standing up abruptly.

            "The whole scene? We have less than eight days!" Robert said, turning to look up at David.

            " At least just the opening sequence," David said, pacing around the room. He stopped. "Is it possible to do it today?"

Robert looked at his watch. "It's two o'clock. The sun should set around six. We've got four hours."

"Good. Get the crew. Kate's already here. Call costumes and makeup and hair and whatever else Kate needs," David ordered, already dialing a number on his phone.

* * *

  


            Kate sat demurely in her trailer as the makeup artist finished up.

            "Ok, all done!" she announced.

            "That was quick," muttered Kate, standing up and looking in the mirror.

            "Well, we want your natural beauty to shine through," the woman explained. Kate nodded curtly, not knowing what to say. She opened the door and the late-afternoon sunlight flooded in. Since it was so last minute, there weren't any onlookers pushing to get a good look of the filming. They had chosen a very secluded area.

            Once Kate stepped onto the warm, coarse sand, she smoothed out her costume. It was her favorite dress in the whole movie. It was white and floaty. She reminded herself to ask the costume manager if she could keep it.

            "Are we ready to start filming yet?" she called to David, who was with fiddling with the camera.

            "Almost!" he answered. "Five more minutes."

            Kate strolled towards the ocean. The sun was beginning to set, making the sky a gorgeous orange-pink color. Lifting her skirt up slightly, she walked to the edge of the water, enjoying the feel of the waves rushing around her bare feet.

            Just like the waves crashing onto shore, a flood of memories crashed back into Kate's mind.

            She had allowed herself to be blindfolded by him, being led towards the beach. She knew because she was able to smell the salty air. He left her for a moment. She waited apprehensively, but then soft strains of music floated its way to her ears, soothing her. She felt him gently untying the silky cloth covering her eyes.

            "Happy anniversary," he had said softly into her ear, allowing the cloth to drift to the ground. She gasped. A small table was set up by the water. On top of it was a rose and candles. A stereo was playing music quietly. The moon was bright.

            "Dance with me."

            Suddenly, she was in his arms, swaying slowly to the song.

            "I love you," he had whispered, the first time he had said it to her with such sincerity.

* * *

  


            David surveyed the set critically. He finally smiled with approval. The air was perfect, slightly breezy and warm, the sunset was amazing, and Kate seemed to be getting into character.

            "Kate we're starting!" he shouted to her from behind the camera. She was still gazing distantly at the horizon. He began to shout her name again, but stopped abruptly. He looked at the screen.

            "Should I go get her?" one of the cameraman asked.

            "Wait," David said slowly. "Just point that camera at this angle." He pointed towards Kate.

            "Ok, quiet on the set everyone!" David said, waving his hand to the crew behind him.

            "Marker."

            "And…action," David said, but unnecessarily. He watched the screen closely. The camera panned across the ocean and came to land on Kate. She was still looking dreamily across the sea. "Cut! That's perfect!" David exclaimed excitedly. It jolted Kate.

            "What? What's happening?" she said confusedly.

            "Ok, another shot people!" Robert shouted to the crew.

            "That was great, Kate!" David said appreciatively. "Now, can you do the same thing, one more time, but this time walk slowly towards the water?"

            Kate still looked bewildered. "You were filming?"

            "Yes…" David replied, now confused himself. "What do you mean?"

            "Nevermind."

            David shrugged and went back to the camera. They did three more shots, all of them wonderful, but Kate didn't seem to have the same aura around her as she had the first time.

* * *

  


A/N: Thanks soooo much for all the reviews! You guys are the greatest! (sorry, too lazy to write out all the names, but you know who you are!!) Sorry for the long delay in getting this chapter out, but it's finally our February break (too bad it's half over) so hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner! Please continue to review, because it's always nice to know that somebody's reading the story! Thanks!


	5. Preparations

Disclaimer: I don't own "Lizzie McGuire" or any of the characters you recognize from the show.

**Ocean Front**

Chapter 5: Preparations

            "Maaaattttttttt!"

            Matt turned at the sound of his name being screeched.

            "Lizzie, please stop damaging my eardrums," he said, spotting his sister through the crowd and pretending to clean out his ears. She smacked him on the head, but hugged him all the same.

            "It's so great that you're moving to New York!" she said as they waited at the baggage claim.

            "For you maybe. But I am unfortunate enough to have to see your face every day," Matt grinned. Lizzie gave him a look.

            "Still the joker, I see," Lizzie said wryly, but she couldn't resist smiling.

            "Having a sense of humor is good in the advertising world!" Matt protested. "Have you seen those commercials for those spice packets?"

            Lizzie laughed. "Yeah! They're hilarious!"

            "Yeah! That was me behind it all!" Matt exclaimed, spotting his luggage. Lizzie helped him heave it onto the cart.

            "Is that it?"

            "Well, the rest is coming by van. Hopefully by then, it can be delivered to my own house, when I find one," Matt said. 

            The siblings decided to take a cab and drop off the suitcases before doing anything else. As they entered the small lobby, Lizzie waved to the doorman, then stopped at her mailbox before they went into the elevator. 

            "So, this is your apartment," Matt said speculatively when they stepped onto the fourth floor and Lizzie got out her keys.

            "This is my apartment," Lizzie replied, finally getting the door open and gesturing grandly inside.

            "Pretty nice," Matt said. "Where do I sleep?"

            "On the floor or on the couch, take your pick," Lizzie said, rifling through her pile of mail.

            "Can't I sleep on the bed? I'm the guest!" Matt complained. Lizzie was in the kitchen, digging in one of the drawers.

            "You can on Monday night," she replied. "Aha! Found it!" She triumphantly held up a stack of papers clipped together. "Would you like Chinese takeout, Italian, Thai, or something else that's stuck in here?" Lizzie tossed Matt the papers.

            After deciding on Thai food, Matt returned back to their previous topic of discussion.

            "Why after Monday?"

            "Um, yeah, I'm going to LA on Monday," Lizzie answered, flipping through a catalog.

            "Why?"

            Lizzie paused and mumbled something Matt couldn't understand.

            "Sorry, I didn't catch that."

            "I have to interview David Gordon," she repeated, rubbing her head like she had a headache.

***

            Lizzie popped an aspirin in her mouth and downed some water.

            "I'm going into my room to do some work, yell if you need anything," she called to Matt, who was watching TV in the living room.

            Lizzie plopped down in front of her computer and opened up her notebook, waiting for her internet to connect.

            "David Gordon," she muttered to herself, typing it into the search engine. Dozens of websites popped up. Clicking on a random one, she immersed herself in reading about his accomplishments.

            "Film Critics Circle, Golden Globes, Academy Awards…" Lizzie scribbled the information down in her notebook. She heard the phone ring.

            "Matt, can you get that?" she shouted. Matt's voice could be heard from the other room.

            "Hello? Excuse me, who are you looking for?"

            Lizzie stopped writing and listened.

            "No, I'm sorry, there's no Brooke here."

            Lizzie jumped up and skidded into the living room.

            "Give it to me!" she hissed at Matt, snatching the phone away from him. "Hi, this is Brooke. I'm sorry, my brother is a little delusional today."

            When she hung up, Lizzie turned to Matt.

            "Ok, all calls that ask for Brooke McIntire, that's me," she said, rubbing her temples, her headache steadily worsening.

            "Brooke McIntire?" Matt snorted. "Who are you, Reba's sister?"

            "For your information, almost everybody here knows me as Brooke, because that is my professional name and the name that I write under," Lizzie explained with irritation. "Brooke, as you should know, is my middle name, and McIntire- well it sounds a little like McGuire."

            "Then why don't you just write under Lizzie McGuire?" Matt asked.

            "Because- just because I wanted to have a penname! So it didn't constantly remind me of…" Lizzie sighed. "Ok, when I was in college, some person dug up that I used to be with David Gordon. He was already pretty famous then, and apparently somebody thought that they were digging up old skeletons and that this would be a juicy story."

            "Hey, I knew that was you on the cover! It was only the back of your head, but I saw that! It was a while ago!" Matt laughed.

            "I know. So people always made fun of me, so when I was looking for work, it was still pretty recent, so I didn't want people to discriminate against me because of it. Well, it eventually all blew over, so it doesn't really matter anymore, but Brooke just kinda stuck with me."

            Matt was still laughing. "Brooke McIntire!"

            Lizzie ignored him and stalked back into her room.

********

            Matt sat up groggily and rubbed his eyes. A glance at his watch told him that it was eight o'clock. Matt bolted upright, thinking he was late for work. It took him a while to realize that he was in New York, not Chicago, and that he didn't need to get to his new office until 9:30. He spotted a note on the coffee table in front of him.

            _Matt- Went to work early.. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen, just don't burn the place down!!! - Your darling big sister_

            Matt reluctantly got up from the couch to wash up. Stepping into the shower, Matt sighed contentedly as the spray of hot water hit him, waking him up completely. He dried himself off, not bothering to put on his suit yet. He didn't want it to get messed up while he ate breakfast. Matt grinned as he realized that it would be the first in a long time that he had a fully-stocked refrigerator at his disposal.

            "Wow, she has milk, eggs, bread, and yogurt, all at once?" Matt said, sighing contentedly again. He had just put the bread in the toaster when the door to the apartment opened.

            "Liz-" The dark-haired woman that had burst in gasped audibly. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I just came to drop something off." Matt realized he was dressed in only his boxers, and quickly jumped behind the counter.

            "Um, er," Matt stammered. He was surprised to see a mischievous smile come across the girl's face.

            "So, this is what Lizzie doing last night," she said slyly. "And I must say, she heeded my advice well." Matt could tell that she was looking at his bare chest.

            "Um, ok," Matt said uneasily, stepping even farther away from her.

            "So, what's your name?" she asked him, her long black eyelashes fluttering.

            "Matt," he replied awkwardly.

            "Nice to meet you Matt, I'm Mir- oh, lord, Matt!" the girl exclaimed, realization dawning on her. "Matt!"

            Matt suddenly realized that she looked very familiar.

            "Miranda?" he said hesitantly. She blushed.

            "Uh, yeah, hey Matt, nice to see you again," she said meekly. "I didn't recognize you."

            "I could see that," he retorted, "seeing as you thought that I was dating Lizzie?"

            Miranda smiled sheepishly. "Well, I haven't seen you forever! Whenever we visited, you were always at school or work or something."

            "Yeah. Well, now that you're here in front of me, you know you want me," Matt said teasingly. "I saw the way you were flirting."

            "I was not!" Miranda protested.

            "Yes you were," Matt said, laughing at how Miranda was turning redder by the second. "You were looking at my buff arms, my firm abs-"

            "Speaking of which…" she mentioned. Matt realized again that he wasn't dressed yet. Now it was his turn to blush.

            "Right," he said, backing into the other room.

********

            Brooke read over the schedule that was sitting before her on the desk.

**_Monday, March 8_**

_New York to Los Angeles_

_Flight: US 7339_

_Depart: New York JFK International Apt_

_Departure Time: 1:55 AM, Monday 8 March_

_Arrive: Los Angeles International Apt_

_Arrival Time: 5:00 AM, Tuesday 9 March_

**_Tuesday, March 9_**

_11:30 AM: Meet David Gordon- call to confirm!_

**_Thursday, March 11_**

_Interview #2 with David Gordon_

**_Friday, March 12_**

_Premiere of Ocean Front_

**_Saturday, March 13_**

_Los Angeles to New York_

_Flight: US 7830_

_Depart: Los Angeles International Apt_

_Departure Time: 8:30 AM, Saturday 13 March_

_Arrive: New York JFK International Apt_

_Arrival Time: 4:35 PM, Saturday 13 March_

            "What a fun filled week," she said dryly. It was only ten in the morning, but Brooke was sick of work. She had only planned on stopping by the office to pick up her papers.

            "Michelle, I'm going home now, ok? So I can, um, prepare for the trip tonight," she said, stopping by at her boss's office. Michelle relented and Brooke left.

            Lizzie whipped out her cellphone and dialed Miranda's number.

            "'Randa, can you meet me at the Starbucks next to Bloomingdale's? It's important."

            "Uh, Lizzie, I'm kind of in the middle of something, call you back," Miranda whispered.

            "Can you just meet me there?" Lizzie said impatiently, waiting at the bus stop.

            "Sure, in about thirty minutes," Miranda replied. "Can't talk right now, see you later." There was a beep and she hung up. Lizzie groaned. She checked her watch. Still ten minutes before the bus came. More to escape from the creepy guy eyeing her than anything else, Lizzie backed away, dialing Matt's new number at work.

            "Matt McGuire," Matt answered the phone, sounding harried.

            "It's me," Lizzie said. "Are you busy or something?"

            "No, believe it or not, this is the first time today where I'm not rushing to do something. I mean, the people are nice enough, very creative, but this office is totally disorganized!" Matt exclaimed.

"Well, then it's good that you're there right? You can put the office back into order!" Lizzie pointed out.

"I guess," Matt replied wearily. "I need to get an assistant. I've been answering calls all day. I'm not even quite sure how to work the phone!"

An idea popped into Lizzie's head. "Oh, hey, Matt, I know somebody who's looking for a job! I can send her over."

"Oh, that's great," Matt said distractedly, and Lizzie could tell that he was preoccupied by something else. "Ok, I gotta go now, see you later."

For the second time that day, Lizzie was met with a click and the sound of nothing.

***

            "So, what do you think?"

            Miranda looked at Lizzie's hopeful expression.

            "Honestly? I think it's crazy," Miranda answered. Lizzie's face fell. She toyed with her straw.

            "Ugh, Miranda, why did I even take this job?" Lizzie said despairingly. "Why couldn't I just have quit? I'm sure I could have somehow gotten work at another place."

            "Hey, it's harder than it looks," Miranda said defensively. "I just came from an job interview."

            "You didn't tell me that!" Lizzie said. 

            "Maybe because you were focusing completely on yourself and your brilliant idea," Miranda said sharply, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She couldn't help but feel annoyed. Here was Lizzie, complaining about her perfect job, while Miranda didn't even have a job to complain about!

            Lizzie was dumbfounded by Miranda's sudden outburst. When Miranda saw the hurt look in Lizzie's eyes, she softened.

            "Liz, I'm sorry," she apologized. "I'm just a little frustrated right now."

            "It's ok, I understand," Lizzie said, relieved that Miranda wasn't angry. "So, spill. What's wrong? How was the interview?"

            "The worst. I think I could have gotten the job, but I left. Because the guy was sick," Miranda explained, answering the question Lizzie was about to ask. Lizzie closed her mouth. "He tried to come on to me. And he was just sick, staring at me like that."

            "Oh, hey, I know somebody who's looking for an assistant. You could apply there!" Lizzie suggested.

            "Thanks, but I think I'm going to lay off the whole job hunting thing for a few days. I just don't want to worry about it."

            "Aha, found it!" Lizzie said, pulling out a business card.

            "Thanks," Miranda said halfheartedly, dropping it into her bag without looking at it. "So, anyways, about your plan…"

************************************************************

A/N: Wow, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! I'm glad you're all enjoying it, and I'll try to crank out another chapter ASAP- probably not until way after Saturday though, since I have piano auditions! Eeeep! Wish me luck!! So yeah, I'll stop rambling now so you, the greatest reader ever, can please review!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own "Lizzie McGuire" or any of the characters you recognize from the show.

**Ocean Front**

Chapter 6

            Lizzie hugged Matt goodbye. 

"Ok, so I'll call when I get there," Lizzie reassured him. "Now, go back upstairs! It's one in the morning!"

"I will. And, Lizzie?" Lizzie turned around. She was about to get into the cab.

"Be careful," Matt cautioned. "I don't want you to get hurt again."

"Aww, Matt, thank you," she said, hugging him again. "Bye! See you in a week!" she said, waving to him as the cab started and pulled into traffic. Lizzie turned to look out the back and saw Matt waving until he became a small dot in the distance.

***

            Lizzie let out a small sigh as the plane rose up into the air. She pressed her face to the window but all she could see was darkness. She knew it was two A.M. but she felt wide-awake. In a mere six hours, she would be back in California.

            Lizzie reached into her bag that she had stashed underneath the chair and pulled out a magazine she had brought to read. It was the latest magazine about the relationship between Kate Sanders and David Gordon.

            "Hmm, the latest issue of 'Celebrity Status,'" mused the man sitting to Lizzie's left. She detected a trace of a British accent. "I wouldn't expect a woman like yourself to be reading that."

            Lizzie looked at him. He was about her age, with green eyes and a mop of brown hair. Kind of like Gordo's hair, but not as messy, Lizzie thought to herself. She wondered why she was thinking of Gordo at a time like this. She chalked it up to seeing him in the magazine. She suddenly realized that the man was still waiting for a response.

            "For your information, I do not usually read these magazines," Lizzie replied haughtily. "I'm only prepping for my assignment."

            "Assignment? Are you in the university?" he asked.

            "No, I'm a journalist for _Pure_ magazine."

            "Well, that explains it," he said. "Nathaniel Williams."

            Lizzie shook his outstretched hand. "Li- Brooke McIntire," she said.

            "Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Brooke." With nothing better to do, the two chatted for a while, getting to know each other. Lizzie found out he was born and raised London, on his way back to Los Angeles

            "Oh, she's adorable," Lizzie gushed, looking at the photo Nathaniel showed her. "How old is she?"

            "When I left she was one. She's almost four now," he said ruefully. "This is the first time in a year I'll have seen her or Charlotte. My ex-wife," he explained.

            "Wow, that's a long time. How come?"

            "Well, to tell you the truth, I was a bit of a git," Nathaniel confessed. "I, er, cheated on her."

            "A bit?" Lizzie said, her eyes flashing when she was reminded of the similar thing that had happened to her so many years ago. 

            "No, I was absolutely, completely horrible," said Nathaniel miserably. "I was stupid and and naïve. If I could, I would erase everything I did! I'm a terrible, rotten person." He sighed. "I just want to tell her I still love her and that I would never ever do anything like that again, and that I want her back…" He saw Lizzie gaping. "…and, I don't know why I just told you all of that," he apologized embarrassedly.

            "No, no, I was just thinking," Lizzie protested, snapping out of her reverie. She could tell that Nathaniel was sincere. "You've got to get back together!" she cried. "Just tell her what you told me. She has to take you back!" Nathaniel just sighed and shook his head.

            "So, what are going to LA for? I don't believe that it's simply for your 'assignment,'" he said knowingly, changing the subject. Lizzie opened her mouth to deny it, but she realized how stupid it would sound. She didn't know why, but she felt completely at ease with this stranger. Perhaps it was the fact that he had confessed his own thoughts that caused Lizzie to pour her heart out to him. She told him everything- the cheating, the moving, the breakup, the article.

            "Wow, even worse than me, I think," Nathaniel said contritely. "I recommend the same advice- talk to him."

            The two stopped talking when the flight attendant came over with headphones for the movie that would play later. Nathaniel took out his laptop and began to work. Lizzie covered herself with the blanket and rested on the pillow. She felt better after talking and releasing all her pent up anger. Lizzie finally drifted off to sleep.

***

  
            Lizzie suddenly found herself in a gray room. It was bare, except for a large window on one side. Lizzie pulled at the doorknob but it was locked. She tugged vainly, but it didn't budge. She spotted a person walking outside. Lizzie ran to the window.

            "Help! I'm trapped!" she shouted, banging on the glass. The figure stopped. Lizzie gasped.

            "Gordo! Gordo help me!" she cried. Gordo didn't say anything, his piercing blue eyes gazing at her. Lizzie began to feel suffocated.

            "Gordo! Gordo, I miss you." She saw him place his hands on the glass, as if wanting to touch her. She saw his mouth form her name.

"Lizzie," he said, but he sounded far away.

            "Gordo!" she sobbed.

            "Lizzie."

            "Gordo," Lizzie whispered, feeling weak.

            "Brooke!"

            Lizzie looked up, confused. Brooke?

***

            "Brooke!" the voice said again. Lizzie opened her eyes. Nathaniel was gently shaking her. "Brooke, we're about to land."

            Lizzie sat up shakingly, still troubled by the dream she had. A soft ding went off.

            "This is your captain speaking. We will be descending in just a few moments. Please put up your trays, put your seats in an upright position, and buckle your seatbelts. We hope you had a nice flight. Thank you for flying with us and welcome to Los Angeles."

            Lizzie buckled her seat belt and looked out the window. She saw that the sun was just beginning to rise.

            "Excited?" Nathaniel asked her. She simply nodded.

            Finally, the plane landed and passengers began to disembark.

            "Well, it was really nice to know you," Nathaniel said.

            "Yeah," Lizzie answered, getting her bag from the overhead compartment. "Good luck with your daughter and your wife." They exchanged email addresses, but Lizzie knew that she would never see him again.

*********

            "Good morning Beverly Hills! It is now 6:30 AM on a gorgeous Tuesday morning! Today's forecast says blue skies and-"

            David groaned and punched the snooze button of his alarm. "What imbecile set my alarm for 6:30?" he croaked.

            "Me." David cracked open an eyelid. "I was going to set it for six, but I thought that would be too cruel."

            "Paul, why are you here?" David mumbled.

            "Because I knew you wouldn't wake up otherwise," Paul answered matter-of-factly. He went to the window and pulled open the drapes. David squinted as the bright sun flooded into his room. He moaned and buried his head in his pillow.

            "Rise and shine, Gordon. You have an appointment at eight and an interview at 11:30," Paul said, checking the Palm Pilot.

            "But I already gave a whole day of interviews yesterday," grumbled David.

            "Which means everyone likes you," Paul said, going to the closet. "I, as your publicist, have an obligation to help you, basically, sell yourself."

            David cursed himself for hiring such an overenthusiastic publicist. 

            "Ok, so what's happening today?" he said, yawning.

            "As I said before," replied Paul impatiently, tossing David a shirt and some pants, "you have a dentist appointment at eight and then an interview with Brooke McIntire at 11:30. She's from _Pure_ magazine."

************************************************************

A/N: Thank for the reviews!!! Sorry it took so long for me to update, but I've been really busy!!! But good news- I made the final auditions for piano!! Hehehe, so anyways…And I know the chapter is kinda boring, but it's just the filler information before they meet! Which will be in either the next chapter or the one after that. So thanks for reading, and please review!!!


	7. Could it be?

Disclaimer: I don't own "Lizzie McGuire" or any of the characters you recognize from the show.

**Ocean Front**

Chapter 7: Could it be?

            Lizzie hung up the phone and looked around the lavish suite.

            "How I love company-paid trips," she sighed. Then her eyes fell on a full-length mirror on the wall. "Too bad I can't enjoy it fully." She grabbed one of her suitcases.

********

            Miranda groaned when she saw all the bills lying on the table.

            "Rent, phone- how the hell is my visa bill so huge?" she exclaimed. She quickly calculated some figures in her head. At this rate, she would be broke in two months. Miranda paced worriedly around her apartment. An idea struck her. She quickly grabbed her purse and dumped out the contents. Miranda found the small white business card Lizzie had given to her yesterday.

            "Matthew-" Miranda squinted her eyes, trying to make out the last name. Water had gotten on it, making part of the card blurry. She shrugged her shoulders and dialed the number. After a few rings, a woman picked up.

            "Thank you for calling Abe and Lincoln Advertising, how may I direct your call?"

            "Um, I would like to apply for the secretarial position for Matthew…" Miranda trailed off. But the woman seemed to know what she was talking about.

            "Yes, he's available tomorrow morning. After that, he's not free for another week."

            "Yes, I'd like to meet him then," Miranda said quickly, scribbling down the details the woman had told her.

********

            Lizzie looked at herself critically in the mirror. She was no longer Lizzie McGuire. She had magically morphed into Brooke McIntire. Lizzie ran her hands through the red hair disgustedly.

            "Well, there's one hair color I know I'll never try again," she groaned. 

            A while later, Lizzie parked along the street and walked to the restaurant. It was a gorgeous day, sunny and warm. A breeze blew by and she felt the wig shift a little. Lizzie nervously held a hand to her head, praying that nothing had really gotten messed up.

********

            David rubbed his jaw. His mouth was still feeling a little numb from the Novocain. He mentally searched for the name of the next reporter.

            "Brittany, B-something," he muttered to himself. "Brooke?"

            As he approached the restaurant, a young, redheaded woman sitting at a small table outside stood up to greet him.

            "Hello, Mr. Gordon."

            "Hi, call me David, please. Sorry I'm late, I was getting a cavity filled," he said, smiling apologetically. He couldn't tell what she was thinking, since dark sunglasses shaded her eyes.

            "It's fine," the woman replied softly. "Brooke McIntire." They shook hands. David was startled. There was something about her that was familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

            "I'm- I'm sorry, but have we talked before? Maybe an earlier interview? I feel like I've met you before," David said, looking at her thoughtfully. Her cheeks turned slightly pink.

            "Um, no, I don't think so," she replied. 

********

            Lizzie's heart skipped a beat as she saw his familiar figure near. 

            "Hi, sorry I'm late, I was getting a cavity filled," David said with a smile. Lizzie felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Oh, god, that smile, she thought, forgetting for a moment the awful things that he did to her. Lizzie cast her thoughts aside when she realized that he was still waiting for an answer.

            "It's fine," Lizzie finally answered. "Brooke McIntire." When they shook hands, Lizzie quickly suppressed a gasp as she felt his skin again- the skin that she had caressed and kissed so often before.

            "I'm- I'm sorry, but have we talked before? Maybe an earlier interview? I feel like I've met you before." Lizzie froze. She felt her cheeks flush. She quickly denied it and sat back down.

            "Oh, hey, why don't we go inside? I hear they've got a great sushi boat," David suggested.

            "Oh, uh," Lizzie stammered, but before she knew it, he was leading her inside. In addition to being dizzy from the quick transition from the bright sun to a dark room, Lizzie was still wearing her sunglasses. She tripped over a chair and was about to fall headfirst when David caught her.

***

            "Watch it!" David said, a moment too late. He reached out and instinctively grabbed Brooke's arm. A second later, he almost dropped her. Her sunglasses had slipped off when she tripped. Although she had swiftly put them back on, David caught a glimpse of her eyes.

            "Yeah, you might want to take off your sunglasses when you're inside," he told her, his mind reeling. There was no way he could have mistaken that face and those gorgeous eyes. 

            "Uh, I have an eye problem," she said, a little too quickly. "Yeah, um, my eyes hurt when it's too bright."

            David nodded, still gaping as they sat down. He realized his mouth was open and quickly shut it. Why in the world was Lizzie dressed up like that?

            Because, a small voice in his head answered, she never wants to speak to you again, after all that you did to her. 

            So, she wants to play it that way, thought David. Fine. 

********

            Lizzie avoided David's eyes. Her heart was pounding. She looked down into her bag and pulled out her tape recorder and her notebook. She finally dared to look up and found David busily eating some sushi. She took the opportunity to change the subject and start the interview.

            "Ok, so Mr. Gordon, if you don't mind, I'd like to begin the interview," she said, pretending to be engrossed in her notes. "Your new movie, the one starring Kate Sanders, is opening this week. What is it about?"__

            "Well, _Ocean Front_ is a story about fate- it's about two ex-lovers who have broken up and haven't seen each other in years. When they're finally brought together again, they realize they still have feelings for each other."

            Lizzie's suddenly found herself staring into David's piercing blue eyes. After a moment of awkward silence, David cleared his throat and continued.

            "So the story basically tells of their journey to discovery, finding out how special their love is."

            "Where did you come up with the idea?" Lizzie asked curiously. There was a pregnant pause.

            "It's based on a personal experience," David answered, taking a drink of his tea. "I'd been having some dreams about it. You see, a long time ago, there was this girl that I loved as much as life itself. Maybe more. But I was the worst person in the world, and I hurt her so much that it still haunts me. And I still wonder if she ever thinks about me at all, or if she can somehow find it in her heart to forgive me."

            A lump formed in her throat and Lizzie was finding it hard to swallow. She hoped that her tears weren't visible from underneath her sunglasses. While David was staring into space, Lizzie took the opportunity to quickly wipe her eyes. She quickly composed herself and went back to her questions. 

            "What inspired you to become a movie director?"

            "Well, I had best friends in my childhood that always told me to follow my dreams. I'd always known I wanted to be a director. It was just something I knew I wanted to pursue." Lizzie looked at the next item on her checklist.

            "About your relationship with Kate Sanders…"

            "Yes, Kate is a wonderful person," David said, with some flatness, Lizzie was happy to observe.

*******

            David played with his napkin. He had lost his appetite.

            "How did you two get together?" she asked. David watched as she clumsily tried to pick up some rice with her chopsticks.

            "We met on the set of _Ocean Front_," David answered numbly, still watching "Brooke" eat. "And then- oh my god, forget it!" David suddenly snapped. "Lizzie, why are you doing this? I know it's you and you know it's me!"

************************************************************

A/N: Thanks to all the readers, and to James for helping me sooo much! Next chapter should be up soon, since I'm already in the process of writing it! Please review!


	8. How Stupid Could I Be?

Disclaimer: I don't own "Lizzie McGuire" or any of the characters you recognize from the show.

**Ocean Front**

Previously:

"We met on the set of _Ocean Front_," David answered numbly, still watching "Brooke" eat. "And then- oh my god, forget it!" David suddenly snapped. "Lizzie, why are you doing this? I know it's you and you know it's me!"

Chapter 8: How Stupid Could I Be? (But You're The Only One I See)

The girl froze.

"Uh, no, I'm sorry, sir," she stammered. "You must be mistaken. My name is Brooke. I, um, probably just look like Li- the girl you were talking about."

"Yeah, with the same voice, the same eyes, _and_ the same mannerisms," David shot back frustratedly. "Lizzie, stop it. Ok, I'll give you Brooke, that was clever, but McIntire?"

"Hey, at least I don't sleep around like somebody when they promised their girlfriend they would be faithful and love them forever," Lizzie hissed back bitterly.

"Oh, yeah, like you're so perfect, McGuire," retorted David. "I'm just a massive jerk and you're Lizzie 'I'm perfect' McGuire, or is it Brooke McIntire? I really don't know anymore."

By this time, the whole restaurant was staring at them.

"Well, finally, you got something right," Lizzie snarled. "You know, I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you!"

"You think I believe it? After eight years you just show up out of nowhere, pretending to be someone else? Maybe, maybe it's because I'm successful and life doesn't ask you if something is ok before it happens! I mean, really," David said heatedly, "how hard would it have been for you just to tell me the situation beforehand so we could talk through it like professional adults? But no, you had to go and try to fool me like I'm some kind of idiot! Lizzie…" David shook his head.

"Don't you 'Lizzie' me!" Lizzie snapped back.

"Yeah, I should just call you Brooke instead, since you're not the same girl I knew before." Lizzie opened her mouth to say something but David continued. "I mean, we grew up together, we were closer than brother and sister. Did you really think I wouldn't recognize you? I know it's been a long time, but you had to know that I'd never forget you, no matter how much time has passed. I would never forget you, your eyes, your smile…" David suddenly felt lost. "Why did you try to trick me?"

"You know what, I don't have to listen to this right now," Lizzie said quietly. "Good-bye, Mr. Gordon."

She got up from her chair and strode angrily out of the restaurant. The people staring at him had turned back to their own conversations and were undoubtedly talking about the scene that had just happened. David sunk down in his chair and put his head in his hands.

"I. Am. So. Stupid," he moaned.

Lizzie got into her car and slammed the door shut with so much force that it almost bounced open again. She threw off her wig and sunglasses and collapsed in the seat. The tears she had been holding through the fiasco at the restaurant finally erupted. Lizzie leaned on the steering wheel and cried. How could he have been so insensitive? Did he even realize that he had been the one cheating on her? Finally, her sobs diminished and she took a minute to wipe her eyes and recollect herself. She started her car and began driving, not entirely sure where she was going. She aimlessly roamed the streets for over an hour, until she found herself parked in front of a very familiar house.

Lizzie sat silently in the car for a while before she slowly opened the door and stepped outside. Everything was just as she remembered it. She felt much younger than the twenty-seven years she was. Lizzie walked up the the front door and rang the doorbell. She waited for a while, but nobody answered. Lizzie searched for the lawn gnome outside. It had been moved to the other side. She was happy to see the spare key still hidden in the same old spot inside. She dug it out and opened the door.

"Hello? Mom?" Lizzie called softly, shutting the door behind her. The house was silent. Lizzie wandered into the bright kitchen and saw a figure outside.

"Hi, Mom," Lizzie said, trying to sound cheerful. Jo looked up.

"Lizzie!" she cried, dropping her pruning shears next to the azaleas she had been tending to and enveloping her daughter in a big hug. "What are you doing here?" she exclaimed happily.

"Oh, nothing, just visiting!" Jo took one look at Lizzie and knew something was wrong.

"Honey, what happened? What's wrong?"

Lizzie knew her mom would know. Lizzie allowed herself to be ushered into the house and fussed over. Over a plate of cookies and a glass of milk, Lizzie poured out her heart to her mother. Jo listened attentively to Lizzie's lament.

"Well, you know I'm appalled at what David did to you," she replied thoughtfully when Lizzie finished. "He was wrong to do that. And he shouldn't have gotten mad at you today." Lizzie nodded fervently, stuffing a cookie into her mouth. Somehow, her mom's cookies always made her feel a little better. "But," continued Jo, "I can understand why he did get angry. Oh, Lizzie," she sighed. "Did you really wear a wig?"

Lizzie swallowed and nodded embarrassedly.

"I didn't want to have to face him again," she confessed.

"Sweetie, you know that eventually you'd have to meet again. I'm just surprised it didn't happen sooner. Ok, look. You and David have known each other your whole lives. You can't just throw that away. Yes, I know he was horrible," she said when Lizzie opened her mouth to protest, "but I know Gordo. It's not in his character to do something like that."

Lizzie thought over what her mom said.

"I guess you're right," she sighed. "I may not forgive him, but I should still talk to him. Thanks, Mom," she said, hugging Jo.

"Oh, let me get something!" Jo exclaimed, running into the bedroom. Lizzie shrugged and finished the last of the cookies.

"Happy birthday, honey! I know it's not until Thursday, and your father and I would take you out to celebrate, but we have this company dinner thing that we can't get out of. I was going to mail it today, but as long as you're here…"

Lizzie opened the envelope excitedly.

"Oh, wow!" she gushed. "Thank you guys so much!" Lizzie looked at the gift certificate for Bloomingdale's.

"What's all the commotion?" a familiar voice called.

"Dad!"

Lizzie had temporarily forgotten about David when she went out to dinner with her parents, but thoughts of him kept popping up in her mind as she drove back to her hotel room. A grin tugged on her lips as she remembered their childhood- those times on the playground and Gordo protecting her. Then there was middle school, and their first dates in high school. Then other images appeared, causing her slight smile to fade- their big fallout before they graduated; David leaving for the east coast; David with another girl. As she walked into the hotel lobby, she tried to erase those memories from her brain.

Feeling exhausted and wanting to curl up under the covers and fall asleep, Lizzie didn't notice a man walk around the corner. She crashed into him and his briefcase spilled open.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" she gasped, stooping down to help him pick up the pencils and papers that had tumbled to the ground. As she reached for a stack of forms, her eyes caught the name typed on the top.

"Ethan Craft?" she gasped. The man looked up.

"Yes, and you would be…"

"Lizzie! Lizzie McGuire, from Hillridge High-"

"Oh, yeah! Lizzay!" Ethan gave her a hug. "I didn't recognize you! It's been a while!"

"I didn't recognize you either!" Lizzie stepped back for a minute to study him. He still had his handsome looks but something was different. "Ethan, since when did you start wearing glasses?"

"Oh," Ethan said, pushing the bridge of his eyeglasses up his nose. "Um, well, I wanted to seem more intellectual," he whispered to Lizzie conspiratorially. "My students weren't taking me seriously before."

Lizzie nodded confusedly. Since when did Ethan use big words like "intellectual?"

"Students?" she wondered out loud.

"Yeah. Well, I gotta run," Ethan said. "I'm keynote speaker tomorrow morning, so I prepare. Hey, why don't we meet for coffee some time, to catch up?"

"Sure!" Lizzie blurted out. As they parted, she shook her head in amazement. "Ethan, a teacher!" she muttered under her breath.

A/N: Thanks for reading! (Sorry for the kinda abrupt ending). Please review! Next up: Matt and Miranda!

4


	9. Shattered

Disclaimer: I don't own "Lizzie McGuire" or any of the characters you recognize from the show.

A/N: Thanks sooo much for the great reviews everyone!!! I really really appreciate them, and I'm really really sorry I haven't been able to update for such a long time! I was so caught up in other stuff (like my 25 page term paper that was due last Thursday, which I had just started Tuesday (just call me the procrastination queen!)), and some problems my friends were having (which I'm planning on making a story about it)… but it's finally SPRING BREAK so I'm updating! Sorry if it's not the greatest, but I'm leaving for LA tomorrow, and I just wanted to post for the awesome awesome AWESOME readers, you!!! So thanks for reading!!!!

**Ocean Front**

Chapter 9: Shattered

            Miranda bit her lip as she craned her neck to look up at the high-rise building. It was quite intimidating. Miranda took a steadying breath and pushed open the heavy door. She stared with wide eyes at the scene that greeted her.

            Abe and Lincoln Advertising was very different from her old office, that was for sure. The entrace was enormous and fancy. There were always people moving around on the go. Miranda's shoes clicked on the marble floor as she made her way to the receptionist. 

            "Hi, I'm Miranda Sanchez, I have an interview-"

            "-at ten o'clock," finished the woman behind the counter, barely looking up. "Sixth floor, big office at the end. He may still be in a meeting, but just go ahead and wait for him inside."

            Miranda thanked her and hurried up the elevator. Along with a few other people, she got off at the sixth floor. Following the woman's instructions, Miranda found the office with no trouble. Seeing that the door was ajar, she peeked inside. She didn't see anybody, so Miranda stepped timidly inside. Boxes still littered the corners of the office and papers had been thrown haphazardly on the desk. Dozens of post-it notes were stuck on the computer and coffee cups were strewn everywhere. 

            With nothing to do since Matthew was obviously still at his meeting, Miranda tried to tidy things up. She threw away the empty paper cups and straightened the papers into neat stacks. As she placed them back down on the desk, her hand bumped into a picture frame, knocking it over and causing it to tumble to the ground.

            "Oh, no!" Miranda cried, leaning down to pick it up. She knew from the crash that the glass had broken. "Oh, god," she muttered under her breath when she saw the frame had broken. What a first impression I'm going to make, Miranda thought to herself miserably. She knelt down and picked up the photograph that had fallen from the frame.

            Her eyes widened as she saw the McGuire family posing in front of their house.

********

            Matt stopped abruptly at the door to his office when he noticed a girl was inside, bending down and examining something on the floor.

            "Um, hi," Matt said hesitantly, stepping through the door. The girl gasped and whirled around to face him. 

            "Matt!"

            "Miranda? What are you doing here?" Matt asked confusedly.

            "Um, actually, Lizzie gave me your business card, and I'm here to apply for a job," Miranda said, straightening up and clenching her hands into a fist. "Ouch!" she cried.

            "What happened? Are you ok?" Matt asked worriedly, stepping towards her. She opened her hand and Matt saw a gash on her palm beginning to bleed heavily.

            "Sorry, I accidently, dropped your picture frame, and I was picking up the glass…" Miranda winced in pain.

            "Oh, no," Matt murmured, carefully taking away the shards of glass Miranda was still holding in her hand and laying them on the desk. Matt examined her palm. There was a deep gash where the glass had cut her skin. "Yow," Matt grimaced. He quickly fished around in the cabinet until he found a first-aid kit. He started clean off the wound. Matt saw Miranda flinch as the disinfectant stung her.

            "Sorry," he said softly. Miranda just closed her eyes and set her jaw as he finished.

            Matt delicately wrapped a bandage around her hand and secured it. 

            "All done," he said, touching her hand gently.

            "Thank you," Miranda said, looking at him with her warm brown eyes. They gazed at each other for a moment before Matt looked down and realized he was still holding Miranda's hand. He quickly withdrew his own and cleared his throat uncomfortably.

            "Um, so…" Matt mumbled.

            "Oh, here's my resume," Miranda said. Matt relaxed.

            "Right," he replied, taking it and sitting at his desk. He did a double take. "Did you clean up in here?"

            "Yeah," Miranda said embarrasedly. "I was just waiting for you and-"

            "Hey, thanks!" Matt said enthusiastically. "I'm ready to hire you on the spot for this!" Miranda laughed, and Matt didn't add what was running through his head. He was thinking that he would have hired her the minute he saw her, no matter what experience, or lack thereof, she had. Matt shook his head, wondering how thoughts like that had made his way into his brain. He glanced over the resume.

            "Looks good," he mused. "How did your last job go?" It was the customary question he asked when he interviewed a possible employee.

            "It was going great, I even thought I was going to get promoted…until the company folded," Miranda answered. Matt nodded sympathetically.

            "Well, everything seems ok. You're hired! When can you start?"

            "Just about any time is ok for me," Miranda said, looking surprised that Matt had taken her up so quickly. "It can be today, tomorrow, even now."

            "I'll leave the choice up to you," Matt decided. "Just come see me soon."

********

            David paced around the living room, not even dressed yet. He had gotten up at 5:30 after a horrible night's sleep. He tossed and turned the whole night, thinking about Lizzie. 

            "What to do, what to do?" David muttered. His dog, Max, opened an eye to look up him warily, then whimpered and closed his eyes again. "Yes!" David exclaimed suddenly. Startled by his outburst, Max gave David a scathing look and scampered into another room. David went on the computer and looked up the phone number for _Pure_ magazine. His phone didn't cover long distance this early in the morning, but David figured he wouldn't miss a few dollars missing from his millions. 

            David rubbed his head as he was put on hold. He groaned as music began to play. Thankfully, the wait wasn't too long.

            "Hello, _Pure_ magazine, how may I direct your call?" a woman chirped brightly.

            "Hi, I was wondering if I could get the number of Elizabeth McGuire?"

            "I'm sorry, sir, we don't have an Elizabeth McGuire here? Perhaps you're looking for Elizabeth Shires?"

            "No…" David said confusedly. Then something clicked. "No! I mean, Brooke McG- Brooke McIntire."

            "I'm sorry, she's not here, she's-"

            "She's in California, I know. Could I have the address and phone number of the hotel she's staying at?" David said impatiently.

            "I'm not authorized to give that information-"

            "My name is David Gordon, I believe Brooke was supposed to interview me," David interrupted with a hint of annoyance. "We never got to finish our interview, and I forgot to give her my contact information."

            "Oh, I'm so sorry, Mr. Gordon," the woman said, obviously flustered. "Yes, let me just look it up." David scribbled down the address and phone number she told him. He thanked her and hung up. 

***********************

A/N: Thanks sooo much for reading, and please review!!!


	10. Singin' in the Rain

Disclaimer: I don't own "Lizzie McGuire" or any of the characters you recognize from the show.

**Ocean Front**

Chapter 10: Singin' in the Rain

Lizzie slowed down to a jog as her hotel came back into view. She had just finished her daily run. It felt nice to be alone, breathing in the fresh, cool air. Catching her breath, she rested as the elevator took her back to her room. When the doors opened, she stepped out and made her way through the long hall. Seeing some sort of creature huddled outside her suite, Lizzie walked towards it, looking at it oddly. Still wondering what it was, Lizzie didn't see a maid's cart parked a few doors down. With her eyes on the thing outside her hotel room, Lizzie crashed into the cart, knocking down bottles of shampoo and bars of soap with a clanging sound that the whole floor could have heard.

At the crashing noise, David looked up. There was Lizzie, looking gorgeous even when she was embarrassed.

"Lizzie! Finally! I've been waiting for an hour," he said. He could tell Lizzie was taken aback at seeing him there.

"What are you doing here? How did you find my address?" she demanded, marching over to him. David's heart fell. Those weren't the exact words he wanted to hear from her.

"I wanted to talk to you," David said as she took out her room key and stuck it into the slot.

"Fine," Lizzie said icily, opening the door. David cautiously followed her into the suite. He sat down gingerly on the sofa and waited for Lizzie as she walked to her kitchenette.

"Anything to drink?" she said, not sounding very enthused.

"Um, water's fine," David answered. Lizzie got two bottles of water out of the refrigerator and set them down on the coffee table with a clunk. Then she pushed a button on a tape recorder and set that down too.

"What's that for?" David asked.

"We're continuing the interview, aren't we?" Lizzie replied shortly. "So continue. Please tell me about your movie."

"Lizzie," David pleaded. "Talk to me."

"I am talking to you," she said curtly.

"Lizzie, please, I just-"

"Mr. Gordon, if you don't mind, I'd really like to finish this interview and be done with it," she said, with no change in expression.

"Ok, fine. I worked on _Ocean Front_ with Kate Sanders, a great actress, we worked well as a team," David said, rushing through his words in order to finish quickly. "It's an epic romantic drama, based on a few experiences of my own, and I hope it will be a big hit. Ok, now can we talk?"

"Well, Mr. Gordon, I would like to keep this professional-"

"Stop calling me Mr. Gordon, like I'm some stranger!" David exclaimed, slumping back into the couch cushions.

"Fine, then, what would you prefer? David? Or Gordo?" Lizzie shot back, feeling anger bubbling up inside of her. "Because, I don't know Gordo anymore, ok? I don't know what happened to my Gordo, the one that was always there for me, and always kept his promises."

"That's why I need to talk to you, Lizzie," David said desperately. "Just hear me out, then you can do whatever you want."

"Fine," Lizzie said, crossing her arms and glaring at him. Although he was a little unnerved by her frostiness, David stood up and began to walk back and forth, gathering his thoughts.

"Ok," he said, pausing for a second. "Lizzie, what I did that night was wrong. It was the worst thing I've ever done. And I can make excuses and say that it wasn't my fault. But I'm guilty. I'm guilty of hurting the woman I love more than anything. And I know I'll never forgive myself for that.

"And I know that you'll never forgive me for that either," David said quietly, sitting down next to Lizzie. She was looking down. "And all I can say is, I'm sorry."

Lizzie finally looked up and David was caught off guard by tears in her eyes and how vulnerable she seemed.

"You don't know what it's like to have gone through that and feeling like you've lost the most important person in your life," she said.

"Yes, yes I do," David said, scooting closer to her. "I called you, emailed you, and I never heard from you again. I missed you every single day of my life."

"Gordo," Lizzie whispered. David's heart leapt at the sound of his nickname. Suddenly, they were so close he could see a teardrop on Lizzie's eyelashes.

"I love you, Lizzie," he said softly, leaning in to kiss her gently.

Lizzie's gasp was silenced with the David's lips on her own. She didn't object. They broke apart.

"David, I can't do this," Lizzie said, taking a deep breath and standing up. "It can't work-"

"Why can't it work?" David asked, standing up too.

"I…I think it would be best if you left," Lizzie said shakingly.

"Lizzie," David said quietly, caressing her cheek lightly. Lizzie caught his hand.

"Please go," she begged, feeling a weight on her heart. Lizzie opened the door for him to leave.

"Lizzie-" David repeated, walking out like he was in a trance.

"Goodbye, David," Lizzie said, shutting the door. Once it clicked shut, Lizzie leaned against it and burst into tears- big, heaving sobs that shook her whole body.

David dragged his feet dejectedly along the hallway. To him, the world had fallen apart. He had just lost Lizzie, his best friend, his love.

David made his way through a crowd of people, bowing his head low so nobody would recognize him. He was in no mood for human interaction. But a sign outside the convention room caught his attention.

"National Physics Institute – Annual Convention.

"Keynote speaker: Dr. Ethan Craft."

David did a double take, but dismissed the notion. "Nah, it's a common name." But curiosity got the better of him, and he decided to slip in. Besides, he had always enjoyed physics in the past.

David snuck in quietly and took a seat in the back. Skimming the room quickly, he saw that nobody gave him a second glance.

A tall man wearing a suit walked up to the podium and tapped the microphone he had. The feedback screeched through the speakers, causing everyone in the room to cringe.

"Sorry," the man muttered. David squinted his eyes, trying to get a better look at him, but the man was looking down and fiddling with his notes.

"Um, ok, hello, I'm Dr. Ethan Craft," he said, finally looking up. David's jaw dropped. All thoughts of Lizzie went flying out the window. He barely paid attention to what Ethan was saying. David was too busy still trying to register the fact that Ethan Craft was up there, giving a presentantion about quantum mechanics!

Miranda knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in."

She walked in and set down a cup on Matt's desk.

"Here's your coffee," she said, watching him as he typed on his computer. His brow was furrowed in concentration. "Hanson left a message- he wants the report by Friday, noon, instead of Monday. Brian wanted to make sure you got the memo about the meeting, and gave me these for you to review. Ames Photography decided on the first ad, and someone named Laura Randolph called. She wants you to call her back immediately."

Miranda watched as Matt finished typing something. He placed his elbows on the desk and rested his head in his hands, rubbing his temples. "I have a feeling that I'm going to have to work late tonight," he groaned. "Did everyone already leave?"

"Basically," Miranda nodded.

"You can go ahead and leave. I'm sure you have much more interesting things to do," Matt said, suppressing a yawn.

"Not really," Miranda replied. "Got a hot date with the TV though." Matt laughed and began shuffling through the papers Miranda had just brought him.

"Hey, do you want me to stay and help you?" she asked tentatively.

"Oh, no, go on home-"

"Seriously, you look like you're totally loaded with stuff, and I don't mind working extra."

"Oh, that would be really great," Matt said gratefully. He set her up at his computer to finish the report while he looked over a project.

They worked in peace for a while. The only sounds to be heard were the _click click click_ of the keyboard and the occasional shuffling of papers. The building was eerily still. The silence was broken by a low rumbling sound. Matt looked up and saw Miranda blushing sheepishly. He checked his watch.

"Wow, it's almost eight," he said. "Ok, I think it's time to stop."

"I'm fine," Miranda protested.

"Really, let me take you out to dinner," Matt insisted. "We deserve a break."

"Thanks so much for dinner," Miranda said as they walked down the street, away from the restaurant.

"Hey, no problem. Thank _you_ for staying late and helping me and everything," Matt said. "You're a great addition to the company. You've only been here for a day and things are already looking better!"

They walked in silence for a short while.

"You know what I miss about home?" Miranda suddenly asked. Matt looked at her. Her head was craned and looking up at the sky. "I miss how clearly you can see the stars. Here, everything around you is already so bright."

"Yeah, and beautiful," Matt said nonchalantly, watching her. She didn't get it, and continued to look at the night sky. "And you wouldn't see any stars either," Matt pointed out. "It's looks like it's going to rain soon."

Just as he said it, a drop fell on Miranda's face.

"Aaaah! You jinxed us!" she said, shivering.

"Here," Matt offered, draping his jacket over her. Miranda held it over her head.

They hurried back to Miranda's apartment, the sprinkling of rain becoming steadier. Matt followed Miranda as she went up the steps outside her apartment building to stand under the small overhang over the door.

"Oh, no, I got your jacket all wet," Miranda cried.

"It's ok, Miranda," Matt said, running a hand through his wet hair.

"No, really, let me wash it out for y- aaack!"

Matt instinctively reached out and grabbed Miranda by the waist before she fell on the wet floor.

"Thanks," she murmured. She suddenly noticed that she was still clutching him. Miranda looked up and their eyes locked. They were only inches apart…

"Where have you been?" Kate demanded as soon as David walked in. He jumped.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, hanging up his coat. Kate stood up.

"Well, I called you five times, but your cell phone wasn't on," she said. "I had to do the Access Hollywood Interview, by myself! You were supposed to be there, remember? And I had to make excuses for you, which was kinda hard, since I had no idea what your excuse was!"

David groaned and plopped down on the couch.

"Look, Kate, I'm sorry, ok? But I ran into Ethan," he explained. Kate's face changed.

"Ethan? Ethan Craft?" she asked. David looked at her.

"Yes, at the Peninsula Hotel," he said slowly.

"Oh! Ok, well I have to go, see you later." David watched Kate as she stumbled out. He shook his head.

Matt was soaked through and through, but it didn't matter. The kiss still lingered on his lips. Not caring if anyone was watching, he gave a little skip.

"I'm singin' in the rain, just singin' in the rain," he sang.

A/N: Thanks sooo much for reading, and please review! Time for me to catch up on my fav stories…

6


	11. Just one of my movies

Disclaimer: I don't own "Lizzie McGuire" or any of the characters you recognize from the show.

A/N: Sorrysorrysorrysorry for not updating in SUCH a long time! I just felt like I needed to take a break from writing for a while, since I felt so uninspired. But then I got lazy, and my break turned verrrrryyy long. And I've been so preoccupied with graduation and everything. Tomorrow I'm driving from California to New York with my friends. Then I will be totally on my own for the first time. So scary! So I've been packing and stuff, and I just got back from Oregon- where I felt more inspired, I guess, since there was the gorgeous, beautiful, lovely, lovely ocean view, and it was nice to get away from everything for a while.

Okkkkkk, sorry, I think I'm just rambling on and on right now, so I'll wind down so you can read the chapter that I took FOREVER writing! Also, thank you so so so so much, all you people who are reading this. And also thanks soooo much for the great reviews! It's nice to know there are people who like this story! Ok, so here FINALLY is the chapter I took FOREVER writing! Thanks so much for reading!!!

**Ocean Front**

Chapter 11: Just one of my movies

Lizzie awoke the next morning feeling groggy and hollow. It took a while for her to realize why she felt so empty, before images of Gordo began flooding into her mind.

Lizzie raised her head to look at the clock. It was already 1:00 PM. Lizzie groaned and plopped her head back onto the pillow. She had never slept in so late since college. Mustering up all of her remaining strength, she got up.

Lizzie stumbled around, washing up and changing, almost ignoring the fact that she was wearing a sneaker on one foot and a heel on the other.

"Ok, get a grip on yourself," Lizzie scolded herself, changing into a matching pair of shoes. Lizzie picked up her cell phone and dialed her voicemail.

"You have four new messages," the robotic voice answered.

"Lizzie! It's Miranda! Happy birthday! I guess you're still sleeping, so I'll call back later! Love you!"

"Lizzie, it's Matt. Just wanted to tell you to have a happy birthday! Bye, have fun in LA."

"Honey, it's Mom. Dad and I just want to wish you happy birthday. I'm so sorry that we have to go to that silly dinner tonight! Have fun, and be careful! We love you! Call me later, sweetie."

"Brooke, it's Michelle. Hope everything is going ok. This is just a reminder that you may be able to squeeze in a few more interviews before the premiere. Try to get one with Kate Sanders. Good luck."

Lizzie let out a sigh and pondered what her next action would be. Her gaze was drawn to something on the couch. She slowly picked it up. It was David's jacket. Drawing it close to her face, Lizzie caught a whiff of his familiar smell- the Gordo smell.

-----------------------------------------

Matt was earnestly trying to work, but a certain person that was very near his office kept intruding his thoughts.

"Ok, report, report, monthly growth…"

"Matt, Hanson wants you to do these and call the new client."

Matt looked up.

"Also someone-"

"Whoa, hold on," Matt said, standing up and walking around the desk to Miranda. "Hi," he said, kissing her softly. They broke apart.

"Hi," Miranda replied, grinning.

"I couldn't stop smiling at all last night," said Matt.

"Me neither," Miranda answered. There was a comfortable silence as they beamed at each other. A noise from the computer jolted them.

"Oops, sorry," said Matt hastily, bending down and turning off the speakers. Miranda cleared her throat.

"Oh, ok, I didn't finish. This Laura Randolph person called again, said it was urgent. She sounded kinda mad." Miranda glared at him in mock anger. "Who is she? Some girlfriend you didn't tell me about?" Matt laughed.

"If I had a girlfriend, would I do this?" He leaned in and kissed her deeply.

"Matt-" One of Matt's colleagues entered.

Miranda and Matt broke apart quickly.

"So, uh, Ma…Mr. McGuire, she wants you to call her back," Miranda said, obviously flustered. "Excuse me," she muttered to Matt's coworker as she sidled out of the room.

"Uh, Brian," Matt said, nervously running his hand through his hair, "I got the memo!"

-----------------------------

Hearing her cell phone ring, Lizzie took a trembling breath and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Lizzie! Are you ok? You sound like you've been crying!"

Hearing her best friend's voice from the other side of the country brought out a new wave of tears.

"Miranda," Lizzie wailed. "Gordo, he came, yesterday there was, there was a fight, he came to the hotel, and, and, and then we kissed, and I told him to go, and his jacket, and I don't know what to do!"

"David kissed you?" Miranda shrieked. Even though Lizzie was crying, she marveled at the fact that Miranda still understood what she was saying through her sobs.

"Uh huh," Lizzie said tearfully.

"Oh, my god," Miranda said in a hushed voice.

"No, no, and I couldn't handle it, so I just told him to leave," Lizzie continued, sniffing. "'Randa, I don't think I can go to premiere. And they want me to get an interview with Kate Sanders too."

"Lizzie, listen to me," Miranda said firmly. "David is a jerk, and you can't not do this because of him-"

"But it's _him_," Lizzie pointed out, her tears subsiding.

"So? This is your one chance to move up the ladder. Just think of this as a rung you have to climb. This could very well be the one thing you have to do to make it to the top. Next week, you could be writing for the _New York Times_!" Miranda exclaimed. Lizzie smiled weakly.

"I wish," she said mournfully.

"Sweetie, forget about him. Ok, I know the whole history thing," Miranda cut in, hearing Lizzie beginning to protest, "but once this whole thing is over, it's over. That's it. Closure."

Lizzie was silent. "Liz, you there?"

"Yeah," she said finally. "I get you. Thanks, Miranda."

"No problem. Happy birthday!"

"I doubt it will be very happy, but thanks anyway," Lizzie replied.

"Now, none of that," Miranda warned. "Be happy, enjoy being a year older. When you get home, you will receive a wonderful present from your best friend."

Lizzie hung up the phone and sighed. Talking to Miranda did help, she grudgingly admitted. Feeling somewhat lost, she grabbed David's jacket and went out.

For a while, Lizzie drove around aimlessly, hardly noticing she was getting farther and farther away from her hotel. It was getting late by the time she made a sudden decision to turn off the highway. Lizzie manuevered through the narrow streets that she had traveled dozens of times before, and turned onto an unpaved road that was cleverly hidden by the trees. Soon, the trees diminished and the dirt melted into sand. A faded old sign read "Private Beach." She parked the car and got out.

Lizzie took a deep breath of the salty air. The wind whipped her hair and gulls cried overhead. The area was completely deserted. Walking to the water's edge, Lizzie shaded her eyes and saw a few people in the distance catching the last of the sun's rays on the other beach.

Lizzie shivered. It was getting cold. Clouds were beginning to gather in the clear blue sky and the wind was picking up. Lizzie put on David's jacket and sat down, leaning against the boulder that had always been there. It felt good to watch the sun slowly set with the sound of waves crashing onto shore; the cold water washed up to tickle her feet and legs. The sun dropped, engulfing the world in darkness.

Lizzie lied back, clutching Gordo's jacket tightly around herself, and looked at the sky, hoping to see brilliant stars. This place was full of memories. She remembered their bonfire, the time they built a sandcastle, and the time she and David had lied here, looking up at the stars.

"That one is um, Cassiopeia, I think," Gordo had said, pointing at a constellation.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Smarty Pants?" Lizzie replied, snuggling closer to him. Gordo wrapped his arms around her. "I see the big dipper," Lizzie said smugly. Gordo laughed.

"Yeah, me too," he murmured, kissing the top of her head. Lizzie craned her head up to look at him.

"I love you, Gordo."

"I love you too, Lizzie. And I will always love you, no matter what."

That was the night that they had given themselves fully to each other, coming together as one and joining with passion and lust. Gordo was so patient, so gentle, and so loving about it all.

Lizzie suppressed the urge to cry again, and instead looked back at the sky. No stars were visible tonight, but she watched as the clouds rolled, becoming gray and dark. Finally, the sounds of the ocean lulled her into an uneasy doze.

-----------------------------------------------

David tried to keep a firm hold on Max's leash, but the dog yipped excitedly, jumping towards the water.

"Whoa boy, be careful, it's high tide," David admonished as a freezing wave washed up and cascaded around their legs. Max barked, looking at David with big, puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine," David relented, unhooking Max from his leash, "but be careful." He watched as his golden retriever ran around happily, snapping at gulls and yapping.

Squishing his toes in the wet sand, David shivered as a particularly chilly blast of wind whipped around him. He wished he had dressed more warmly. As the cold ocean water rose again and soaked the bottoms of his pants, David longed for his jacket. Almost automatically, he turned to look at constellations, a nightly ritual. However, a glance at the cloudy sky told David that rain was imminent.

Plopping down on the damp sand, David picked up a shell, mindlessly turning it around and around in the palm of his hand.

"What did she mean, it can't work?" he muttered bitterly, flinging the shell into the ocean. He kept replaying yesterday's scene in his head. Why did he have to kiss her? He thought he had succeeded in forgetting, but once they touched, memory after memory came back to him. The first time they kissed. The first time they professed their love for each other. The first time they made love. David almost smiled when he thought about it, lost in that memory. It had been here. On the beach. With the waves rolling and wind blowing…

A sudden gust of wind took David by surprise. Seconds later, a gigantic wave engulfed him, filling his mouth with salty water. Sputtering and coughing, David stood up angrily and began to wring out his wet shirt. However, he soon found that it was a futile task. Big drops of water began to fall from the dark sky. In the distance, he heard barking.

"Max!" he called apprehensively, peering through the rain. It was coming down so hard that it seemed as if sheets of water were falling. He raised his voice as to be heard over the storm that was now thrashing the trees violently.

"Max!" David shouted. Unable to see more than a few feet in front of him, David hurried towards the sounds of insistent barking. Finally, he saw Max's faint outline, moving excitedly around something.

Seeing his master, Max eagerly jumped to greet David. David bent down to pet Max's wet and matted fur.

"Hey, boy," David said, wiping off some of the water from his face. "Hold on, what's that?" he murmured, looking towards the water. He squinted through the rain and made out something in the water. "Hey! Isn't that my jacket? Wait…"

"Oh, my…" he said in shock. Someone was in the water, getting swallowed up by the churning waves. Without hesitation, David ran down the sodden beach and waded into the icy water. A blonde head was bobbing up and down yards away him. Even though his legs felt numb from cold and rain was still pelting him, David took went deeper. The water rose up to his chest, but the girl was still a few feet from him. He saw an enormous wave coming and braced himself.

When it passed, David searched frantically for the person. For a minute, he saw nothing. Finally, the head bobbed back above the water. Abandoning all forethought, David jumped into the water and swam towards it. After a few seconds of overwhelming darkness, he felt a body. Surfacing, David gasped for air.

"Please, please, please let this be the way to shore," David prayed silently, struggling to keep both the girl and himself above the turbulent water. He strained to see a sign of land through the overcast storm. Finally, his feet met land, and he pulled the girl onto the sand. Even though he was exhausted and frozen through, David gathered himself and turned the girl on her back. He realized who she was.

Paralyzed for a moment, David regained his senses when Max pulled in his pant leg. David pulled back the girl's wet hair and felt for her pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Just unconcious," he mumbled. "Ok, here we go. I can't believe I'm doing this." Although David was shivering and freezing, he mustered up his strength and gathered Lizzie's limp form into his arms. "Come on, Max," he said to his dog, and they started through the pouring rain to David's car.

"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie," David mumbled. "I feel like I'm in one of my movies."

------------------------------------------------------

AN: Please review!!!


End file.
